Snape's Encounter With Love
by OrcaMaya
Summary: This is not a nasty fic at all. I prefer to veer away from Mary Sue-like stories. It is just a cute story about a girl who makes the broody professor feel accepted.


"Hurry up, Simza, we're going to be late," Lisa called. I grabbed up my skirts and panted as i trailed behind my oyunger sister. "I'm doing the best i can. You run too fast," I called back. Lisa darted through the hallway and slammed right into a door. "Oh my goodness, are you alright? That is why i don't run so fast," I said, helping her up. Lisa brushed her robes off and laughed before entering the room. Professor Snape was standing at the head of the classroom, all the seats were empty. Lisa set her books down and nudged me. "Well, now's your chance. We are the only ones here, so go and make your move," Lisa giggled. I rolled my eyes. "It isn't going to be easy with someone else in here," I whispered. Lisa pat myshoulder. "Don't worry about me. I won't say a word. Go on," Lisa said, pushing me. I groaned and wandered up to the front of the room.

"Hello there," I said quietly. Snape turned around and smirked. "Oh, Simza, I didn't expect to see you again," he said. I rubbed my arm nervously. "Yes, well, I...um...I wanted to come and visit," I stammered. Snape stared right into my eyes, yet his gaze was anything but threatoning. "Then you enjoyed yourself the last time we saw eachother," he said in low tones. My heart melted. "Yes," I said, beginning to smile. "And you would enjoy another pleasant visit, is that right?" Snape asked. I could not help smiling now. "Yes," I answered. Snape looked down at me adn raised his eyebrow. "I suppose I could spare a few minutes before dinner," he said, taking my arm. Lisa squealed and I made a face at her, waqrning her to stop, even though I was laughing inside.

Snape lead me to the river where we sat beneath a large tree. The atmosphere was so calming. The sweet scent of lilac hung in the air as I spread my skirts around me. Snape looked at me and gently took my hand. My heart felt as though it would explode as he kissed the top of my hand and gave me a little half smile. It was so beautiful. I loved the rare moments when I could see that he was truly happy.

"You look beautiful today, Simza. May I ask why you are wearing what seems to be a very elegant black evening gown?" Snape asked me, narrowing his eyes. I stared at my skirts then back at him. "I just wanted to dress for the occasion," I replied. "Occasion, is it? Well I am flattered to hear that spending a few moments each day with the "old bat of the dungeon" is so special to you," Snape said dryly. My face contorted into a look of pain and heartbreak. "I do wish you wouldn't call yourself such harsh names. I know that the students use them but none of them are true," I said. Snape looked up at the tree. "This tree is where James Potter humiliated me. He loved calling me things like Snivillus Greasy. He was right, so are the others, so do not try to convince yourself otherwise," Snape told me. I took his hand and my eyes became watery. "Please don't say that," I begged.

"Simza, you may well be the only woman in the world who has a true interest in who I really am, not who I could be. I am thankful for that, but oyu really must come out of this silly romantic phase. I am the greasy haired, mean spirited old bat that nobody could ever really love. I am fine with it, now I hope that you will be," Snape said ever so calmly. A tear fell from my eye and I kissed the very top of his head. It was oily, but I did not care. I looked at him and sniffled. "You you were such a horrible person, would I have been able to do that?" I asked through my tears. Snape looked stunned. To my great shock, a tear fell from his eye but he quickly brushed it away and turned his head form me. "I think it is time for me to leave," he said. I took his hand. "Don't torture yourself anymore. I'm here now. I don't care if you don"t think of me as anything more than a friend but at least then you would have that. I am only doing this because I lo..." I stopped myself just in time to see Snape's head dart back in my direction in shock.

"What is it that you were going to say, Simza?" Snape asked. I tried to hide my face. I ran behind the tree and found Lisa there. "Have you been watching me?" I asked angrilly. Lisa smiled. "I thought oyu might need a wing man," she said. "I need no such thing," I barked. Lisa laughed. "Hey, don't be mad. What are you even doing back here? Can't you see his face, Simza? He wants you to say it," Lisa told me. I shook my head. "No, I can't, I..." I stammered. Lisa took my hands. "He needs this, Simza. Go and tell him how you feel. You will heal so many old scars by doing so," she said. I knew she was right. I was older, but Lisa had always been wiser than me. I hugged her and walked back to Snape, who was standing at the tree waiting for me.

"Simza, I don't know what is going on here, but if oyu cannot answer a simple question then I will have no other choice than to leave," Snape said. I walked up to him timidly, like a puppy being scolded for eating from the trash. I looked up at him, his face was stern. "Tell me, what is it that you were going to say?" Snape asked again. "I was going to say that...," I looked back at Lisa who gave me two thumbs up and smiled. "I was going to say that no matter what happens in this strange world, no matter what you have done, I...I love you. I will always love you, Severus. Nothing you could say or do would ever change that," I confessed. His face was so sad when he heard my words. I kissed him for not more than a moment and he took me into his arms. Lisa clapped and I laughed. Snape rocked me in his arms and lead me back to the castle, with Lisa laughing behind me.


End file.
